


《归途》同人歌

by zhanbaiba



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: Ancient China, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 古风, 填词翻唱, 展白衍生, 歌曲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba
Summary: 百度展白吧出品，安演同人歌《归途》。





	《归途》同人歌

[ ](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/e74d91ffgy1g6vsk6zxt7j22dx1soqv8.jpg)

 

**制作组**

原曲：《相同天空下 不同时间里》  
策划：冰凝_相思草「展白吧」  
填词：绿酒休辞「展白吧」  
翻唱：月落「木鱼」  
后期：飞得鱼  
美工：仓桥「倾吟忆羽」  
字幕：齿神丹朱「展白吧」

 

**在线播放**

B站：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av8881722/>  
源音塘：<http://www.yuanyintang.com/music/47681>

[](http://www.yuanyintang.com/music/47681)

 

**歌词**

疏星度河汉 依稀饮散歌晚  
微雨洒庭檐 已失春风一半  
风露至更阑 停灯对闲窗畔  
流年暗换 静数流萤聚散

故国又一春 夜雨落草木深  
故园无此声 疏影残叶入梦偏冷  
便倾酒盈樽 尚能眷恋刻骨温存  
余意渐沉沦 十年一梦是故人

平明忆往昔 老却春风词笔  
他一袭丹衣 柳梢隔面青青  
时光如过影 片片枝头吹尽  
追忆无凭 哪堪岁月冷清

相思熬至深 余生冷眼混沌  
心字裂几寸 血凝成痕犹未稳  
生死相隔深 欺山蹈远践黄尘  
世上微斯人 谁与酌平生  
人世浮沉

归途路莫问 落花时雨纷纷  
山河野云横 繁华事散逐尘  
梦回醉中事 似故人轻启唇  
看不真  
若旧梦可焚 徒惹轻尘一寸


End file.
